Cutting Edge
by xHalesMariex
Summary: My Amy/Adam one shots. Includes new babies, friendship, family and even Adam's forced retirement. Appearances include: John Cena, CM Punk, AJ Lee & more..
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Been re-watching Lita/Edge stuff and yeah, no idea what this is. My little Edge/Lita muse woke up I guess. Lol :)

Followers of my OTH story, I promise I'll update soon. I haven't forgotten about that.

* * *

A collection of Edge/Lita one-shots.

Summary: A new mother worries about how she'll cope when her husband goes back on the road.

* * *

**September 20th, 2010.**

Another tear escaped from the red-heads brown orbs. She rested her head on the wall and slumped down to the floor, releasing a huge sigh as she did.

She honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

It had been three days since the married couple bought their newborn son home and Amy just couldn't settle him.

Amy and Adam found themselves getting married after dating for 2 years. She wasn't the type of person to have the big, fancy wedding and with Adam being married twice before, neither was he. They had both decided they started their relationship in an unconventional way, so they'd marry on their own terms.

It was a small arrangement at a local registry office in Canada. The bride and grooms best friends, Trish Stratus and Jay Reso, were the witnesses with their mothers the only guests.

Three years later, they welcomed Alexander Joseph Copeland into the world weighing 7lbs 4oz.

The proud parents beamed with happiness upon hearing their newborns first cries, but now Amy couldn't get him to stop.

She bought her hands up to cover her face and sighed. Adam had gone to get takeout for Amy from her favourite restaurant and had already been too long for her liking.

"Shh, shh baby. Please," Amy whispered as her infant son continued to cry. She hadn't been left alone with Alex at all. Adam was always by her side, but that would soon change.

"Amy? Is everything ok?" Adam called from downstairs hearing his sons cries. He rushed upstairs when he got no response.

The bedroom door swung open and Amy looked up to see her husband rush to their sons crib. The cries obviously masked the sound of the front door alerting to Adams return.

"What the hell Amy?" He asked picking up their baby and slowly rocking him in his arms.

She let out a breath and realised just how bad this scene looked to him. She had just left their son to cry for god knows how long. She didn't even know herself. She wiped her eyes and sat on the bed. "I.. I didn't.. He wouldn't stop."

Amy listened as her son stopped crying and felt terrible. Maybe all he wanted was a cuddle and she had refused to allow her son comfort. What kind of mother was she? A pretty awful one she thought. "I'm a terrible mother."

"No you're not," her husband replied and bought their son with him to sit next to her. "This is all just new to us."

She sighed.

"Hold him."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You can." He stood up and handed Alex to his wife and rejoined her on the bed. "You're his mommy, and he needs you."

She held Alex against her chest and gently rubbed his back. "How am I supposed to do this without you?"

"You won't be alone, I promise. My mom isn't that far away, and your mom is spending the week here when I leave."

"But they aren't you. What if I screw up?" She continued to rub her sons back as he let out a big burp which resulted in the pair laughing.

"That's my boy," Adam grinned.

"That was pretty funny," Amy finally smiled. "Ya think that's why he cried and wouldn't stop? I did try everything else."

"I reckon so. See, you do know what you're doing." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before peering past her shoulders and seeing their son now fast asleep.

"But what if it isn't wind next time and I freak out and leave him again?" Amy worried.

"You'll be just fine. We should put this little monkey to bed."

Amy stood up making sure she didn't startle the baby. She placed Alex in his crib and kissed his head. Adam did the same and then kissed his wife.

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up," Amy blushed. It was no secret she hadn't felt good about herself after having their son, so to hear Adam say that meant so much.

"Seriously though, I'm only gone for three weeks and then I have a week off. You'll be amazing with Alex. You're his mom. Jay is always around for uncle duties if needed and Trish will be around." He smiled and kissed the top of her head as they continued to watch their son sleep.

"Did you ever imagine our life would turn out like this?"

"Honestly?" She nodded as he shook his head. "No. I thought the pressure of having our personal lives turned into a media frenzy would destroy us, especially when Vince made it a god damn storyline. But saying that, I'm glad I was wrong."

Amy smiled, faced her husband and kissed him. "This is better than I could have ever imagined. I love you."

"I love you too, princess. Now let's go eat." Adam guided his wife out of the bedroom as they walked hand in hand downstairs.

"I'm sorry about before. I really didn't mean to leave Alex crying."

"Hey, shh. Forget about that now. We love you and I promise we will all be together again soon."

Amy knew things would be ok now Adam had reassured her. That didn't mean she wouldn't miss him though. She couldn't wait for the day that the WWE was no longer a part of their lives. Little did they know, that day would come sooner than expected.

* * *

_My next one takes place around the time Adam was forced to retire. I'll upload it as chapter two here._


	2. Chapter 2

This follows on from the previous one-shot.

* * *

**April 11th, 2011**.

"I can't believe it's come to this," Adam sighed. He sat opposite his wife in the catering area of yet another arena. It was fairly quiet as most wrestlers were preparing for their matches. Something he'd never be doing again.

Amy pushed her half eaten plate of food to side next to her husbands. Neither one really had an appetite this evening. She extended her arm out and took hold of his hand. "Me either." She didn't really have any idea what to say. When she had retired many years before, it was because she wanted to, not because she had to.

It had been a stressful few months for the married couple. They had welcomed a new life into the world only seven months before. There were tough times and struggles, just like with any new parents, but things were more challenging for Amy with her husband spending most of his time on the road. Once their son, Alexander, was born, she couldn't wait for the day they finally said goodbye to the WWE for good. Not once had she ever imagined it would end like this.

"I spoke to Jay today. Told him what's happening tonight."

"How is he?" She asked. Jay was like a brother to Adam. They had been best friends for well over twenty years and she knew how supportive he was.

"He's pretty gutted about all of this. Poor bastard had to listen to me whine for hours," he chuckled. "He said they'd come and visit us soon," Adam said, referring to Jay's wife also.

"Well that'll be good. I've missed having girly chats with Denise and it'll be nice for Alex to see his uncle Jay."

"Speaking of, where is Alex?" The Canadian native asked. He had arrived at the arena a few hours before his wife to meet with Vince and Stephanie McMahon before his announcement this evening. He stroked Amy's hand before pulling away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"With your mom back at the hotel," Amy said before taking a sip of her Pepsi. "He was getting grouchy and I really didn't think this was the place for him tonight." She took another sip before placing the can down. "I know you probably wanted him here but.."

"It's fine," he cut her off. "I understand. I don't even want to be here tonight," he admitted. He looked up to the clock on the wall and realised his segment wasn't too far away. Already he could feel himself getting emotional. How was he supposed to say goodbye to the place he loved; the place he grew up; the same place he met his beautiful bride.

She could see the tears build up in his eyes and it broke her heart. She had never known someone so passionate about a job as he. Adam truly did live and breathe the business. She stood up and quickly walked to the opposite side of the table and placed her arms around his shoulders. Still sat on the chair, he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head against her stomach. They had been through so much together, but he couldn't do this without her.

"Come with me," he whispered. "When I go out there. Come with me. Please."

That was it. Adam had always been the strong one of the two and now he needed her to be strong for him. It broke her heart to see how vulnerable he was.

"Hey, look at me." The tears filled her eyes as her husband lifted his head to look at her. "This is your goodbye," her voice quiet through her falling tears. She would love nothing more than to make one final entrance with her husband, but this was his time. "This is your time to say goodbye. I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done, okay?"

"Promise?" He pulled his arms away, knowing he would soon have to leave for the ring.

She smiled. "Always."

He cleared his throat and smiled, "thank you."

Amy removed her arms from around his shoulders and placed them gently on his cheeks. She closed her eyes and pressed her soft lips against his.

"Oh, don't mind me."

The husband and wife duo broke apart and looked to see who had interrupted them.

"Hey John," Amy smiled and stepped forward to give him a quick hug. She had become good friends with him during the time they worked together and they remained in contact after she had left.

"John." Adam rose from his seat and shook Cena's hand.

"So, there's some rumours floating around backstage tonight, Adam. I just wondered if—" Before John could finish, he was already interrupted by Adam.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It's all true."

"This isn't some new angle, right? I mean, you won't suddenly make this amazing comeback when a new champ is crowned?"

This time it was Amy who interrupted before her husband could answer. "I wish this was just another stupid storyline Vince made up, but it's not."

Adam nodded. "She's right. There is no angle, no last match, and no great comeback," he sighed.

"Shit." John was too shocked to say much else.

"Yeah. I guess Amy can fill you in on things. I have to head to the ring soon. See you both soon." He kissed his wife on the cheek and patted John on the shoulder before walking away.

"Let's head to the locker room and we can watch it there," John suggested with Amy nodding in agreement. "How did this all come about?"

"Well, he began losing feeling in his arms.." Amy began, continuing to fill him in as they walked to the locker room.

* * *

After what had seemed like a lifetime, Adam was nearing the end of his retirement speech. He had spent the day feeling anxious and nervous at how the fans would react. They definitely didn't disappoint, letting Adam know just how much they truly valued him.

"..but if you asked me if I would do all of this again. All the way back from getting hired by J.R," Adam turned his head to the commentator and smiled, a small nod of appreciation before he continued to pace the ring. "If you asked me if I would travel all the roads, log all the miles, hop on all the flights, all the sleepless nights, all the surgeries, all of the injuries, the metal rods in my teeth. All of it," he took a breath. "If you asked me if I'd do it again," he sighed, realising now this really was goodbye. "In a heartbeat." He remained silent for a moment as the fans showed their appreciation. Once it had quieted down, he spoke for the last time. "So thank you. Thank you very much."

Amy sat with John watching backstage with tears in her eyes. She couldn't imagine how hard that must've been for Adam to do. She watched as he dropped the mic and took a few moments to look around the arena. Whether they loved him, or hated him, every single fan stood on their feet and chanted 'Thank you Edge' and cheered, out of respect for what the blonde had achieved in his career.

"I can't believe how emotional that was just to watch. I can only imagine how Adam must be feeling."

"I'm just scared people will think this is all some cop out," she admitted.

"Look at how those fans responded, Ames. They know this isn't some BS fabricated by creative," they both stood as the door opened.

It was Adam.

"Well done out there, babe. I know it couldn't have been easy." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and pulled back.

Realising they probably wanted to be alone, John picked up his cell from the side. "I should leave you two alone."

"No, it's ok. I'd actually rather just head back to the hotel if that's ok with you?" He looked at Amy.

"Sure," she smiled.

"I can't wait to see my boy. I'll catch up with you later, John. Have a good match, bro." Adam shook his hand and exited the room.

John stepped forward and whispered quietly, "I'll make sure the fans know this is real, okay?" He smiled and kissed Amy's cheek. "Now go be with your husband and that baby of yours."

* * *

**April 12th, 2011**.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked as she ran a brush through her red hair. She glanced over at her husband as he done up the buttons on his shirt.

"Of course," he smiled. Tonight was the Smackdown taping and he would officially be relinquishing his world heavyweight championship. He would've loved to drop the title to his best friend, but that just wasn't possible. No medical professional would clear him to wrestle ever again. It was far too dangerous. One wrong move, or a bad fall could result in Adam being paralysed, or much, much worse which didn't bear thinking about.

"But I told you last night, babe. I already said my farewells to this place." Amy placed the brush down on the side and looked into the travel cot placed in the corner of the room. Her seven month old son, Alexander, slept peacefully. He was the spitting imagine of his father. He had sparkling emerald eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Adam smiled and stood beside his wife. "I want you both to be there. You never got the goodbye you wanted, or deserved for that matter, so this is your time too. This will be my final entrance, and I want you there alongside me."

"Okay."

Adam walked over to their suitcase and pulled something out. "You should definitely wear this though," a small smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

**'You think you know me'**

Edge's theme music blasted through the speakers as the fans went wild. He appeared through the smoke in his suit with the world heavyweight championship on his shoulder. He glanced around the arena, taking note of the fan made signs just for him. Adam always did love the WWE fans and their passion. He continued to smile and appreciate the fans as he walked down the ramp. He shook hands with a fan on the front row and said hello to a small child who looked super excited to see him. That always made him smile.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the world heavyweight champion: theeeee Raaated R suuuperstar, Edge!"_

Adam entered the ring and took a look around at every fan on their feet cheering. Even the commentators, announcers and ringside doctor was standing. This was a total buzz and he loved it. He held the championship belt in the air for a moment before placing it back on his shoulder and collecting a microphone from ringside.

He waited for the fans, and music the quieten down before he spoke. "I will never get tired of that," he chuckled. "Uhh, for those of you who may have missed it last night on Raw. It's true. I am being forced to retire. And what it's made me do, is really umm.. open my eyes to everything again, you know.. and really soak all of these experiences up. Almost like I'm seeing it all again for the very first time."

* * *

Amy sat backstage in their private locker room getting ready. She had already changed her top to the one Adam wanted her to wear. Alexander had been fed and changed ready for his first appearance in front of the wrestling world.

The married pair were both extremely private people where their son was concerned. They appreciated their fans enough to share updates with them but not once had they released any photos of their son. They hadn't even shown fans their wedding photos. Amy and Adam both loved sharing things with fans, but certain things were meant to be kept private. Tonight would be the first time the duo agreed to share their son with the world. Adam thought now was a great time and at least it would be on their terms. He'd hate if the first time Alex's face was seen by the world was because of some secret photo snapped by a pap whilst they were out walking.

Amy checked herself in the mirror one last time before picking up her son from the travel cot.

"You ready to go, baby boy?" Amy cooed. She placed a gentle kiss on her sons head before leaving the room.

* * *

Amy stood by the curtains waiting for Adam to return. She heard the 'thank you Edge' chants and smiled. She was so proud of her husband and just how far he had come in the WWE.

"That's your daddy, baby. They're all chanting for your amazing daddy." She rubbed her sons chubby cheek and held him close to her chest. Adam would be back soon and she knew she couldn't get emotional just yet.

* * *

"..So if you guys will bear with me, I'm going back up there and I'm running out here one," he paused. "One last time." The fans cheered as Adam placed the mic down and rested the championship belt on the top turnbuckle.

He ran back up the ramp with smiles on his face. As he went behind the curtain, he came face-to-face with his beautiful wife and baby boy.

"You ready?" He asked, waiting for his cue to go back out.

She took a deep breath. "I think so."

"Let's do this one last time," he quickly kissed her cheek and pulled a funny face at his son, who simply smiled back. "Let's make this last entrance as a family."

His theme music once again blasted through the arena as the fans erupted in cheers. He ran out onto the stage as 'Edge' one last time. The adrenaline was surging through his body and he loved it. He ran to each side of the stage and posed for his fans. Once returning to the middle, he began to slowly walk down the ramp.

He didn't want to scare his young son, so they had both agreed Amy wouldn't appear with Alex until after the pyros had already gone off.

Once the pyros ended, Adam extended his arm pointing back up to the top of the stage. Within seconds, Amy walked out holding their son. She wore black jeans with an old 'Rated R Superstar' top and her hair down. Alex was dressed in a retro Edge & Christian 'Positively Awesome' romper.

The fans, even though they were surprised to see Lita make an enterance, especially with her baby, continued to cheer and applaud.

She followed Adam to the ring but continued to walk around to where Judy and Christine, their respective mothers were both sat in the front row. She kissed the top of her sons head before handing him to her mother and quickly entered the ring. Adam took hold of her hand and lifted it high into the air as the fans continued screaming for the pair. Both grinned at the reaction they received. If Amy was to be completely honest in this moment, she definitely missed it all.

"Man, I got outta shape already. That tired me out," he joked. "Listen, I.. Since I announced my retirement, the outpouring from everyone in the WWE universe has been insane. It's been awesome. And umm.. A lot of people have been disappointed that my career has been forced to come to an end, but I think everyone's actually happy and really positive about the fact that the WWE and our team of doctors caught this before I was in a ladder match and fell, and couldn't get up." He stopped to take a breath and signalled for his wife to come closer. "So that's a positive. I'm happy about that."

"Which brings me to the beautiful woman standing next to me. I'm sure you all recognise my feisty redhead," he grinned. "But in all seriousness, I just want to thank my beautiful wife. Yes, we are married," he laughed and held up his hand to show off his wedding band to the camera. The camera turned to see Amy's beautiful smile just in time.

He waited for the crowd to die down. "I know you know her as Lita, but tonight I speak from the heart. So Amy," he took her hand. "I want to thank you for sticking by my side and always being there for me. I know things haven't always been easy," he said referring to the incident with Matt Hardy. "But I'm sure as everyone can agree, we've proved them wrong. We created a life together, a family, and I love you with all of my heart. You're not just my wife. You're my best friend. The reason I wake up every morning with a smile on my face. You're the mother of my child, and I can't thank you enough for giving me that precious little boy. You're my better half. You are quite simply; my soul mate." He leant forward and kissed her softly. He could've quite happily stayed there kissing her but he knew he was gonna be pressed for time, and he still had other people to mention.

"I love you, Amy, and I look forward to starting a new chapter of my life with you and our son."

After quickly mentioning his career, and how he got started with wrestling, he then mentioned his mom. After an emotional speech, the fans erupted into a 'thank you, mom' chant, showing respect for the legendary wrestlers mother.

Amy remained proudly at his side the entire time. Adam knew his time was coming to an end, but he had one more thing to do before he officially relinquished the title.

"I wanna thank all of you," he said pointing to the fans, "for coming on this amazing journey with me. It's not always been easy, but it's definitely been worth it. I know most of you probably heard the news of the birth of our son a few months back, but we haven't ever shared anything publicly with you. Tonight's a special night, so I would like to introduce to you, my special boy, my son, Alexander Joseph Copeland." He smiled and pointed to the front row where Amy's mom was now holding him. The camera man stood close to get a good shot of the baby which the audience could see up on the big screen. "Who knows, maybe one day we'll see the little guy up here." Adam thought that was the perfect way to officially introduce his son to the world.

The Canadian passed the mic to his wife. "I want to thank each and every single fan for their tremendous support over the last few years. It never went unnoticed and we really do appreciate you all." She smiled as the fans cheered. "I'm so proud of my husband for everything he has done for this business. For everything he has accomplished. We're gonna miss this, and I hope you never forget this amazing man."

Adam wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently. She handed the mic back and now he knew it was goodbye. Amy stood listening to her husband with tears in her eyes. She had never realised just how emotional this was going to be. She watched as he held the championship belt in the air and told the fans how this was symbolic. This was their title too.

"..but now it's time for me to come out here and do what I have to do, and that is relinquish the world heavyweight championship." He looked at the title before lowering it. The fans showed their disappointment with the fact Edge had to relinquish his well earned title. "Oh it's cool. It's cool. I gotta do it, man." He smiled and took a breath. "In closing, I really, really just wanna thank all of you. This has been one hell of a career," he felt the water form in the back of his eyes. "It's been one hell of a ride. So thank you. Thank you very much."

He placed the mic down and faced the fans one last time holding the title belt up. Amy stood applauding the man she loved and couldn't think of a better way to say goodbye than how Adam had just done it.

_Thank you, Edge!_

_Thank you, Edge!_

_Thank you, Edge!_

He absolutely loved the WWE universe, and he would miss this every day, but he was happy with the amazing memories he had here. All of which he would hold dear to his heart.

He placed the championship belt in the middle of the ring before he and Amy left through the ropes. They both headed to where their mothers were, Amy taking her son from her mom and Adam hugging his. Adam went around every fan in the front row and tapped their hands as Amy started making her way back up the ramp. The segment ended with Adam kissing his wife and taking hold of his son, showing him off to the world one last time before they vanished behind the curtain.

Backstage, Amy packed up their belongings as Adam fed and changed their son. She zipped up the suitcase before placing it on the floor and lifting up the handle ready for their departure.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's ok," Adam smiled.

"But this is your life."

He shook his head. "No." Adam, whilst still holding their infant son, rose to his feet and stood closer to his wife. "No, this _was_ my life. Now you and our son are my life. My whole world."

Amy took the suitcase handle firmly in her hand. "Let's go home."

Adam simply nodded as the three left the arena together.

Husband, wife and child.

Adam, Amy and Alexander.

One big happy family.

* * *

**Holy fudge. Didn't really imagine it would be this long. As you can see, I didn't just copy out Adams speech. I left pauses in certain places to make space for Amy to enter or whatever. I really didn't wanna write out the entire speeches he did on both Raw and Smackdown. Just YouTube them if you wanna see it in full.**

**Is it crazy that I wanna write a follow on from this one-shot, too? I want the Amy & Adam from the fic above to have a happy ending before I forget about the life I created for them in this world and move on to a completely different life for them. Ahh. I dunno. Maybe I should leave it as this? Help!**

**Okay, it's well past midnight here, and my eyes are starting to burn, but I really had to get this up.**

**Thanks for reading, and for any reviews**. **It's much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to write one more that follows on from my previous two chapters and that'll be it for that storyline.**

**I'm also gonna take a break from writing Edge/Lita stuff and focus on my other stories for awhile**

**I really recommend you check out this author: PurpleRain012**

* * *

"Amy," he called. "Someone's at the door." Adam sat on his living room floor in his North Carolinian home. He sat playing toy cars with his now four-year-old son, Alexander.

Amy sighed. "Seriously? You're closer to the door than I am." She placed her tea down on the table and stood up to leave the kitchen. The bell rang once more, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down," Amy said as she entered the same room as her husband and son.

Adam looked up and watched as his wife glared at him. He did feel bad for making her get up to get the door, especially as he was closer. But it had to be Amy who opened the door. It was a surprise Adam had organised.

Amy placed her hand on the door handle and turned. She pulled the door open and literally screamed with excitement when she saw who was on the other side.

Alex looked up upon hearing his mothers excitement and his face quickly lit up. He dropped the toy car from his hand and raced up to the door. "Uncle Phil," he screamed, a huge smile appearing on both of their faces.

Amy stood to the side to allow one of her best friends to enter her home, with his girlfriend following close behind. Amy quickly hugged both and closed the door behind them.

"Hey champ," Punk smiled at the small boy and then gave him a high five before Alex took his original place on the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked, signalling for her guests to take a seat.

Punk shook hands with Adam before taking a seat next to his girlfriend April. "Well.. Adam called and explained how upset you were that we couldn't be here a few weeks back-"

"I was being childish," Amy butted in. "I know how busy you guys are."

This time it was AJ who spoke up. "You wasn't being childish, Amy. We wanted to be here for you but the work schedule was crazy, so we wanted to make up for that. Vince gave us a few days off so once Adam called we knew it was the perfect time to come."

Adam loved how his plan came together. He now acted in a tv show and had a few days off and he knew Amy did too. Once Alex turned one, the family left their home in Ontario, Canada and moved to Asheville, North Carolina. It was hard for Amy at first because she was no longer living close to her best friend, Trish, but Trish explained they would always be best friends no matter what. Amy opened up her own gym to occupy herself and she loved it. She had a few days off to spend with her husband and that's when Adam knew it was a great idea to call up Phil.

Phil Brooks, or rather, CM Punk to most people had become really good friends with Amy a few years back and they clicked instantly. They had that brother-sister kind of relationship and Phil always had Amy's best interest at heart. Amy had also instantly clicked with Punks girlfriend, April, who was also in the WWE.

Amy took a seat next to her guests. "I can't believe you did all this for me. You're the best, ever," she said looking directly at her husband. She watched as he stood up.

"Hey. I thought I'm supposed to be the best in the world," Punk joked and AJ laughed.

Adam wandered into the kitchen and came back moments later with drinks for his guests.

AJ looked at Amy with a smile. "So how's that little niece of ours doing?"

Amy proudly rubbed her baby bump. "She's good. Very active." Amy was now eight months pregnant with a little girl. They had decided to find out the sex so they could decorate the nursery. The opted for lilac and cream rather than the usual pink. Their little girl was very much planned and they were both so excited for her arrival.

"I can't believe we're actually having a girl," Adam beamed. He was so adamant they were having a girl but it didn't quite sink in until the scan confirmed it.

"Wait til there's hormonal teenagers knocking on the door for her and Adam scares them all away," Punk laughed, amused at the thought.

"With Lita as her mom, Edge as her dad and having CM Punk and Christian as uncles, no boy will dare mess with her." AJ clapped her hands together as she laughed and even Alex joined in clapping, even though he didn't really know why she was doing it. He stopped when she did.

"So, you looking forward to having a baby sister, Alex?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah!" Alex cheered as the adults smiled. "Daddy said I could name her."

"Oh, really?" Amy glared at her husband.

"Yeah. Daddy said I get to help with looking after her and I have to keep her safe because I'm her big brother."

"That's right, dude. You're gonna play an important role in your sister's life," Adam smiled.

"What do you wanna call your baby sister, Alex?" AJ asked.

"Pretty," he beamed.

"Pretty?" Amy questioned.

Alex nodded, "yeah."

"Why Pretty?" Adam asked.

"Because she's gonna be pretty, just like mommy," Alex smiled.

"Awww," AJ smiled. "That's so cute."

"Come here, baby," Amy said as she extended her arms out and Alex came in to give her a cuddle. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." He pulled back as Amy kissed his cheek. "But I don't think we should call her pretty, daddy."

"Oh?" Adam looked to his son. "Why not?"

"Because you and mommy like a different name. I heard you talking to auntie Trish."

Trish had held a baby shower for her best friend a few weeks earlier, which Punk & AJ were unable to attend due to their busy work schedule. Amy hadn't revealed the baby's name to anyone except for Trish, which obviously Alex had overheard.

"But it's ok," the young boy continued. "I like the name, too." He smiled.

"So what's the name?" AJ was curious.

"Emily," The married couple both said in unison and smiled.

"Aww.." AJ started. "It must be so fun preparing things for the baby."

"Wait til it's your turn," Adam grinned, knowing full well that was the last thing on Punks mind.

"Don't be getting any ideas," Punk muttered under his breath. "So what's her full name gonna be?"

Amy laughed as she heard what he had said. She gently rubbed her baby bump, "Adam and I decided on the name Emily Jane Copeland," she smiled proudly and stood up.

"You ok, Ames?" Punk asked.

"Yeah.. I'm just gonna go and start some food." Amy walked off into the kitchen and gathered a few groceries together.

"I'll go and help Amy," AJ offered. "You boys can go and collect our things from the car." AJ stood up and skipped off into the kitchen to help Amy prepare lunch.

The two men, and young boy, all stood up ready to collect the guests bags.

"Did you get me a present uncle Phil?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

Punk and Adam laughed. "Of course, champ. We got some things for your baby sister, too." Punk smiled.

The men left the house to gather bags and presents and Alex joined his mom and AJ in the kitchen.

It was definitely going to be a great few days.

* * *

**It's an extremely busy December for me, including my birthday (yay!), so I won't post anything new until Jan.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate) and a happy New Year.**

**Best wishes for 2014!**

**Hayley :)**


End file.
